Ronin Warriors vs the Dark Warriors
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: A fic about the Ronins and some friends and lots of battle...Chapter Now Up! You'll have to patient with me, I've got to find it again to keep working.
1. The Dream and The New Arrival

Ronin Warriors Fanfic:  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream and The New Arrival  
  
Our story takes place one year after the Ronin Warrior's defeat of Talpa and the evil of Talpa's dynasty. Lady Kayura still wears the armor of Loyalty and the Warlords have turned to the side of good. Kayura and the Warlords are keeping Talpa's realm safe and haven't talked to the Ronins since the defeat of Talpa.  
  
Ryo, Kento, and Rowen have gotten an apartment in Tokyo and are going to be seniors in High School. Sage and Cye are attending the same High School but are living in Mia's apartment. Things have been quiet ever since Talpa's defeat. Kayura has taken on the role of the ancient. However, in recent months Kayura has felt a growing evil.Ryo, Kento and Rowen are all registering for school when they run into Sage and Cye.  
  
"Hey Sage. Hey Cye," Ryo said.  
  
"Hi, Ryo. Hi Rowen." Cye replied.  
  
"Hello, Kento," Sage greeted.  
  
To them things seemed okay, they were back together, school was starting, and they had defeated the dynasty. In the shadows, someone was watching them. Unseen and unheard the minion of darkness watched the happy reunion or the Ronins with disgust. He would be very happy once he could rid them of their joy. He then disappeared with out a trace.  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
All was going well for the Ronins, school was okay, and life had been pretty normal. Except for the nightmares each or them occasionally had, but that was to be expected after fighting the evil of Talpa's dynasty. Sage and Rowen were sitting in their History classroom waiting for class to start talking about the strange dreams Sage had the night before.  
  
"I don't know what to make of it Rowen," Sage was saying. "The first time I had this dream I thought it was just strange, but I've had the same one four nights in a row. I know it can't just be a coincidence. And every night the dream comes into clearer focus, like something related to this dream is going to happen soon. What do you make of it?"  
  
Ryo came in just then and sat with Sage and Rowen. Hearing the last part he asked, "Think about what?"  
  
"Sage has been having this weird dream for four nights in a row." Rowen answered.  
  
"What's the dream about, Sage?" Ryo asked curious.  
  
"Well, it starts out on the roof of our school. We're all there, but we're not here for school, there's something else. There are these eight guys on horses sitting in the field out back. These guys are evil, you can just tell, it emanates from them. The school's deserted, and there are two figures preparing to square off with the guys on the horses, they're on foot. One guy, one girl, alone. The guy's like, 5'5", and the girl's like 5'3" or close to that. In the first dream they were just in normal clothes. In the second the guy was wearing clothes like the ancient and the first was wearing a bluish-black short trench coat with something embroidered on the back in silver. The third one the guy's wearing the same clothes but the girl's wearing this silver.I don't know what to call it. It looks like when we power up so that we can use our armor.  
  
"Anyway, in the one last night, we weren't on the roof anymore, but right up next to the school. It's pretty much the same scene as the first dream but the guy and the girl turn towards us like they know we're there. The guy turns first, his clothes change from the normal clothes to the ancient's as the turns. He has long, straight read hair, but that's all I can see. He seems sad, like he wishes there was something he could do to stop the guys on the horses. Then he just disappears.  
  
"Then the girl turns, her clothes change from normal to the trench coat, but when she faces us you can see the silver armor-like thing shinning underneath. She has long blonde hair that's braided, and I realized that it's always been braided. And when I look at her eyes they snap into focus, they're dark blue. The only thing I can see are her eyes and then she says, "Beware the coming evil." And she smiles a sad smile and the dream ends." With that Sage ended his story and was silent.  
  
"I was thinking that this means we have a new enemy to face. What about you Ryo?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I think that this mans we will be fighting a new evil, but it's coming soon." Ryo paused fro a moment and then continued," Sage, would you recognize the girl if you saw her again?"  
  
"I think so, why?" Sage replied a little confused.  
  
"Well, I think that the regular clothes means that this girl goes to our school." Ryo thought about this, "what do you think?" "Hey! I think you might be right," Sage said enthusiastically.  
  
Just then the bell rang for class, and everyone got in their desks and waited for the teacher to come in. When the teacher cam in he said, "Be quiet everyone. We have a new student," by the time he said this he had reached his desk. "You can come in now."  
  
A girl walks into the room, she's wearing blue jeans, and a midnight blue sweatshirt. She has long blonde hair in a braid, her eyes are dark blue. "Hi," she said to the whole class quite, but confidently. Her eyes sweep the room and stop on the group of Ronins for a moment longer than anyone else.  
  
"This is our new student, Christine Makebe. Uh, Chris for short right?" she nods, "Chris just moved here and will be staying with us for the rest of the year."  
  
The only thing Sage could do was stare. Ryo was right. Is the only thing going through his head. Rowen nudges him, "Hey Sage," he whispers, "snap out of it! You're staring." Sage managed to look away at last.  
  
"Are you okay Sage?" Ryo whispers concerned.  
  
"Yeah," Sage replies looking at him, "but I don't think we will be for long."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ryo asks completely lost.  
  
"Yeah Sage, you're not exactly the one to make doomsday statements." Rowen added.  
  
"It's her," Sage said motioning to the new girl in their class. "She's the one from my dream. Don't you remember my description? Think about it."  
  
"I believe you, and she does fit the description, look," Ryo continues in a whisper, "since we're working in groups or four, the teacher's gonna ask who's group she can join so."  
  
"She can join ours and we'll get to know her. Perhaps she's meant to be our ally." Rowen finished.  
  
"All right class, Chris here needs a group to join. Any takers?" the teacher asked.  
  
"She can join our group Mr. Hoke," Ryo said, "besides we only have three people."  
  
"Very well Ryo," Mr. Hoke said, "Chris you may go take your seat with them." Chris went and sat with the Ronins.  
  
And in the back of the room, our evil scout was watching. He left to report to his master. Soon the good doers will be no more! He thought. 


	2. The Arrival of Kayura

Chapter 2: The Arrival of Kayura  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"Ryo! Are you going to answer me or not!?" Chris demanded. Over a two-week period of time the Ronins had grown to be friends with Chris. Sage would still some times find himself staring since he still hadn't told her about his dreams.  
  
"What?" Ryo complained. He hadn't been paying attention and was now getting yelled at for it. "UH! Why don't you pay attention!?" Chris smacked him up-side the head, not hard, but enough to let him know she was really annoyed.  
  
"Um." Ryo began, "could you repeat the question?"  
  
"If you paid this much attention at school you'd flunk!" Chris exclaimed. "I asked you if you'd like to get started on our project for History so we can be done with it and be able to have fun over the two week vacation."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ryo said relieved. "That sounds like a good idea. When should we start?"  
  
"As soon as we get to your apartment, maybe Sage, Kento, Cye, and Rowen can finish theirs at the same time." Chris said, calmly. Chris had a temper that was horrible if your really go her angry, but she was also very loyal to her friends. Nothing really strange had been happening, lately.  
  
"Hey, what are we doing for dinner?" Kento complained. The others were a short distance behind Chris and Ryo.  
  
"Chew on this Kento!" Chris said throwing Kento a piece of gum. "Jeez, you are a walking appetite!"  
  
"Hey, why don't we order some food?" Cye quietly suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we can think of what we're going to do and go do our projects tomorrow. Then we won't have to think about it again, until vacation's over with." Sage added, "Remember? We got a key to the school so we could go in and do it whenever over the vacation."  
  
"Then it's settled, we eat, think, and then do, and party!" Chris confirmed.  
  
Four hours later.  
  
"Man I'm stuffed, and we're ready for our work in the morning," Chris said.  
  
"Are you done?" Kento asked plaintively.  
  
"No, I'm saving it for the Pope," Chris said sarcastically, Kento looked hurt. "You can take it."  
  
"Thanks!" Kento said happily and inhaled the food.  
  
There was a sudden change in the room, there was a shimmer of light and then Lady Kayura was standing in the Ronin's apartment. "I'm sorry to barge in on you like this," she began.  
  
"Who is that!?" Chris said, pointing at Kayura.  
  
"That's Lady Kayura," Rowen said.  
  
"Oh, and that means.?" Chris asked.  
  
"Um, long story." Rowen replied.  
  
"Look Ronins, I wouldn't interrupt your live like this if it wasn't important." Kayura said. "But I have very bad news for you."  
  
"What is it already Kayura?" Rowen demanded.  
  
"There is an evil new dynasty growing. I believe that it will break free soon, and only those who wear armor can stop it."  
  
"But Kayura, you took our Kengi balls when Talpa was defeated, to keep them safe you know," Cye said.  
  
"Yeah," Kento added, "how are we supposed to fight this new threat if we can't use our armor?"  
  
"Um," Chris interrupted, "would someone like to explain what's going on here? Or should I just leave?"  
  
Lay Kayura looked at Chris as thought seeing her for the first time. "I suppose you can stay," she shrugged.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the strange dreams I've been having? I know that kind of sounds crazy, but then again, having people just materialize into a room is kind of crazy." Chris replied.  
  
"What kind of dreams have you been having?" Kayura asked looking at Chris with keen interest. Kayura was of course dressing the robes of the ancient.  
  
"Well," Chris began looking at the people around her. "I've had this crazy dream for quite sometime.It starts out by me standing out in the field behind the school. I'm getting ready to fight these eight guys on horses. There's a guy beside me, I don't know his name yet, but I feel like I've known him all my life. He has long, straight, shoulder-length red hair. Anyways, I've had four major ones that keep repeating, in the first I'm wearing normal clothes, in the second I'm wearing this trench coat I just go yesterday. And in the third I'm wearing this armor-like outfit that's silver and white. In the last one I notice some people behind me, watching me. The guy next to me turns and then fades away. Then I turn to look, I start off in normal clothes but as I turn my clothes change from normal to the silver armor-like outfit, with the trench coat. I look, and there are five guys standing by the school building. And one looks right into my eyes, the guy who was next to me says in a husky voice, "tell them, 'Beware the coming evil.'" And just after I do the dream ends." She stopped and saw Sage giving her a funny look.  
  
"That's interesting," Kayura said. "Sage had a dream that was almost identical, except he's the one you looked at."  
  
"So Kayura," Rowen said, "Are you going to give us the Kengi balls? After all, how are we supposed to fight this new evil without our armor? And do you know who the guy from their dreams is?"  
  
"Well," Kayura said looking at Sage and then Chris, "I have an idea, who the guy is," she paused for a moment. "I think its Anubis."  
  
"How's that possible?" Kento asked. "He's dead."  
  
"Anubis hasn't crossed over to the afterlife. I believe the reason is, I believe due to the fact he didn't die wearing the armor of Loyalty."  
  
"Yeah? So what does that mean?" Chris demanded.  
  
"Well, have you ever seen him while you've been awake?"  
  
"Yes, and I've recently had dreams where, Anubis, fades into existence instead of out."  
  
"Well there is this Prophecy," Kayura began, then stopped.  
  
"Yeah," Chris demanded, "what does is say?"  
  
"It says, 'A dragon shall bring the lost one back to life.' And I have no idea what that means."  
  
"Um, Kayura," Sage said, "I'm still curious about the Kengi balls. Do you have them with you?"  
  
"No," Kayura said flatly. "When I got them from you I have them to a guardian dragon to protect."  
  
"What!?" Kento exclaimed. "How are we supposed to call on our armor without them?"  
  
"You have to go to the dragon to get them back. And I don't know where the cave is. It's all part of the protection. I don't know what to tell you to do." Kayura admitted.  
  
"I think I can find this dragon cave," Chris said quietly.  
  
"What?" Kayura said. "How? No one should know where the cave is! You're supposed to search for it."  
  
"Have you ever seen it?"  
  
"Yes, the dragon showed me through a telepathic link."  
  
"It's a large cave up on a mountain covered in snow. The entrance is roughly 30 feet wide and 35 feet tall, and rounded. The entrance is mad of brown and gray rock and very dark. The chamber where the dragon sleeps is roughly 50 feet by about 100 feet by about 40 feet high. The floor is mad of a shinny black rock and the walls glitter. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes," Kayura said quietly.  
  
"Then I can find it and lead you there." Chris said quietly.  
  
"When do we leave?" Ryo asked.  
  
"As soon as you can," Kayura replied.  
  
"When do we eat?" Kento complained.  
  
""Kento!" everyone said exasperated, at the same time.  
  
"Let's go to my place, it's out by the mountains. I know the cave is somewhere near there." Chris said, and with that they left.  
  
On a rooftop across the street someone was watching the Ronins. The scout of evil was hare to see but still waited. With Kayura in the room he had had to disappear, and for this he was upset. He'd get her back in due time. 


	3. The Premonition

Chapter 3: A Premonition  
  
Several hours later.  
  
Chris had left the Ronins apartment before the others to get things ready at her house. She left just after making the announcement that she could find the dragon cave. Chris left them with directions. They were to gather their stuff for a 3-day trip. Kayura left to tell the Warlords.  
  
When the Ronins finally arrived at Chris's house, they got out of the car and rang the doorbell. It was a 2-story house with a balcony on the second floor. A teenaged girl with long brown hair answered the door. "Hello."  
  
"Um," Ryo replied dumbly.  
  
"Yes, you're at the right house," the girl said. "No I can't read minds but she told me that you all would be coming. I'll be right out, she'll be out here in a minute or two. We can't take cars up to the cave. Just sit out here on the porch." With that she disappeared back in the house.  
  
The Ronins all sat down on the chairs that were there. They heard strange clicking noises behind the house, but saw nothing unusual.  
  
"I wonder who that was," Cye said.  
  
"We'll probably find out when Chris comes," Ryo replied.  
  
"Okay," the girl from the house said, "I've got everything." She was carrying two large sacks, a sword, a tan jacket, and a backpack.  
  
"What's all that?" Kento asked.  
  
"Provisions, protection, and clothes," she replied.  
  
"Okay boys!" Chris said from behind the house, the clicking noise grew louder. "Gear up!" She came around the side of the house riding a horse. The house was Chestnut with a white spot on his forehead. "Whoa Puka," Chris said, she was holding the reins to six other horses. "These are Arabian horses, this one is Puka, and this one," Chris gestured to the one right next to her, he was brown with a white stripe on his forehead, "is Acron. Midnight," an all black one, "Tornado," a black one with a white tornado on her forehead and short white socks on her feet, "Kamikaze," a brown one with tall white socks, and a black mane and tail. "Snowflake," an all white mare, "and Lucky," a male paint. "We'll be riding these guys and gals up." Chris was wearing blue jeans, and a silver T-shirt. On the back of the saddle was a bag like the ones the girl from the house had dragged out there was one on each horse except for Acron and Snowflake, also strapped to the front of Puka's saddle was a sword. Draped in front of Chris on the saddle was the midnight blue trench coat folded up. She jumped down.  
  
"Hey Chris, I got everything together," the girl from the house said.  
  
"Good," Chris replied hefting one of the sacks and putting it on Acron's back. "Oh yeah," she said as she began securing the pack. "Everyone, this is Jessica, but you can call her Napoleon." She finished adjusting the sack. "Napoleon, this is Ryo, Sage, Kento, Rowen, and Cye." She gestured to each in turn. "I'm going to warn all of you that only I am allowed to ride Puka, and without permission only Napoleon is allowed to ride Acron. I'm going to assign each of you a horse and for the sake of time, stick with that horse." She grabbed Midnight's reins, "Here, Cye you ride Midnight, she's gentle enough. "Sage you'll ride Tornado, she's a good horse." She paused, "Rowen, you'll go with Snowflake, she has a good personality. Kento, Lucky, be nice, he can have quite a temper. And Ryo, you'll ride Kamikaze. He's got a thing for you." It was true, Kamikaze had come up to Ryo and nuzzled him. Everyone go on their respective horse.  
  
"Let's go cowboys," Napoleon said. "There's a storm on it's way, so don't go off on your own. Let's go!" With that thy set off, the hillside was tree-covered and very steep. The Ronins quickly figured out why they couldn't drive up there in a car. There were ominous clouds overhead.  
  
And the scout of evil was watching them. He left and appeared in a chamber his master had made. It had a candle, but that was all that could be seen. The whole room was dark, for the candle shed little light.  
  
"Master," the scout said quietly kneeling before the candle.  
  
"What do you want?" his master replied in a voice that had no sexual distinction. The candled burned more brightly.  
  
"Master, as you have ordered me to, I've been watching the Ronin Warriors to see if they knew about your coming."  
  
"And?" the voice was ominous and contemptuous.  
  
"As far as I can tell, they have no clue about you. They're looking for some cave up in the mountains." The scout replied nervously bowing.  
  
"What mountain? Come now, I know you're holding back."  
  
"Mount Draco, they haven't reached the area that we can not go yet. Perhaps we could test their abilities. They don't have the ability to call upon their armor anymore. Not yet."  
  
"What!? What are you saying? My old rival is still alive?" the scout cowered before the anger of his master.  
  
"I believe the dragon may still be alive, Master."  
  
"Take 100 soldiers and annihilate the Ronins, is there anyone with them?"  
  
"Yes, Master, two human women. Are you sure you want the Ronins dead? They might be better on our side."  
  
"Kill them! Kill all of them! Don't question me! I have my reasons. Go now, Mitaly, don't question me again or you'll suffer me wrath!" the flame scorched Mitaly a little.  
  
"Of course Master, I'm sorry. I'll go now." With that Mitaly vanished. A large shadow with in the shadows shifted. The shape was indiscernible.  
  
Back in the woods.  
  
"Come on!" Chris ordered, they were almost to the clearing where they could rest for the night. The others were a ways behind her. "Let's hustle! Don't be slacking!" She had gotten off Puka and set her pack down and begun setting up a tent-like structure between some trees. It was just beginning to sprinkle. It wasn't much fun setting up a somewhat wet tent by her self.  
  
"Hee, hee," a soft whisper in the trees said. Chris looked around but saw no one. "Beware vermin." Chris remounted Puka.  
  
"Ryo!" Chris called out, no response. "Sage! Rowen! Kento! Cye! Napoleon!" She heard no reply and galloped through the trees. She heard commotion coming from the trees in front of her. "Guys!? What's going on?" She called. Then she found them, Kento had fallen off Lucky and was trying to remount. Everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't help him. She reigned back on Puka. "Are you guys alright?" She asked a little breathless.  
  
""Yeah, why?" Ryo said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I thought I heard something," She looked around. "I guess it was just my imagination. Sorry to worry you all. But I thought you all were right behind me, and when I called out and got no response I got worried." Kento was still having problems. "Do you need a hand up Kento?"  
  
"Um," Kento grunted trying unsuccessfully again, "A little, push," he tried again. "Could you all stop laughing and someone help me? Chris?" Chris rode up next to him.  
  
"Here," she put her hand out, "you jump and grab my hand and I'll pull you into place." It worked. "Now come on everybody, camp's set up." They followed Chris back to the camp. Nothing else happened to the way back.  
  
They arrived at camp and finished unpacking the horsed. Sleeping bags were set up and a fire had been started. The light rain had stopped and the sun had come out a bit. It would be about and hour till the sun would start to set. Everyone was tired so they began cooking dinner. Just after dinner Chris went and took a nap because she'd have the first watch tonight.  
  
She was dreaming, "What's going on here? Who are you?" She asked. In her dream she was standing in the clearing where they had made camp. She was talking to Anubis.  
  
"You know my name, Kayura told you. It's Anubis, remember?" Anubis said gently. He was wearing the clothes of the Ancient.  
  
"I remember now," Chris said quietly., In the dream she was dressed as she had been before she fell asleep. "Anubis, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Why do you keep showing up in my dreams? And have you come to tell me something? I don't understand what's going on and why I can also see you when I'm awake."  
  
"I show up to you in your dreams because it's easier for me to communicate with you. And yes, there is something that I need to tell you, and that is that there will be an attack made upon you and the Ronins. Those that attack you have no body and defeating them will free their souls. But what don't you understand exactly?"  
  
"Why all of this is happening to me. I was just a normal teenager a while ago and now I'm doing all sorts of weird stuff for reasons I can't explain. I've been seeing a guy that's dead in my dreams and when I'm awake. Would this make any sense to you if you were me?"  
  
"It's you destiny, everything happens for a reason. I must go now. You need to wake up. Bye for now. And remember that I'm with you all the time, and I'm here to help." With that the dream ended and Chris woke up. She'd only been asleep for 10 or 15 minutes. She sat up and looked around all seemed okay. The sun was almost set and the others were preparing for night.  
  
"Oh good you're awake," Napoleon said, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Chris shook her head and stood up. "I'm ready for the first watch. You guys go on to bed." Chris got up and went and sat by the fire. The horses hadn't been tied up since they never bolted, and didn't wander off for very long. Napoleon and Chris had trained and raised these horses since they had been born.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just me and my thoughts for a couple of hours," Chris said quietly to herself. The sun set magnificently and everyone went to bed and was fast asleep. She fed another log into the fire, which blazed cheerfully. Chris sat there looking into the flames thoughtfully. "I wonder what Anubis had meant when he said that an attack would made upon me and the Ronins?" She poked at the fire with a stick. The others slept soundly and quietly, then Kento began to snore. "Kento, roll over." She said gently, and the snoring ceased. 


	4. The First Fight

Chapter 4: The First Fight  
  
The next morning just after sunrise...  
  
"Wake up!" Chris nudged Kento again, hard. "Kento! Wake up!"  
  
"I already told you that won't work," Cye said. "Here let me try." He got up and walked over to Kento, knelt down and whispered, "Kento, if you don't get up you don't get breakfast." Everyone stifled a laugh.  
  
"Food!" Kento jumped up knocking Cye back. "Where? What?" He looked around. "Oh, I get it. I'm up!"  
  
"Ha, ha," Chris laughed. "Kento, get ready to leave. Napoleon's cooking breakfast. Hurry!" With that Kento wandered out into the woods to change. "How'd the watch go?" Chris asked Sage who'd had the last watch.  
  
"Fine. Nothing unusual, except Kento's loud snoring." Sage replied.  
  
"That's funny," Chris was putting the saddles back on the horses, Napoleon was helping. "Hey Sage, would you put food onto start warming up?"  
  
"Sure," Sage said as he placed a cook pot on the fire.  
  
"Thanks," Chris said, she and Napoleon had just finished saddling the horses. "Ryo! Bring me the pack will ya?" She was securing the pack she'd used to the pack of Puka's saddle.  
  
"Sure!" Ryo replied picking it up. "Which horse?"  
  
"Over here," Napoleon said, she was by Kamikaze. "That's gonna be a big help. Thanks," she said as Ryo helped put the pack on Kamikaze's back.  
  
"Not a problem," Ryo said.  
  
"There!" Kento said. He'd come back and packed all of his stuff away. "Where do you want my pack?"  
  
"On Lucky, Kento. Just behind the saddle. I'll be right over to help you secure it." Chris said with a last tug on Snowflake's pack. A short while later they had all eaten and were mounting the horses.  
  
"This way," Chris said. She started up the mountain slowly.  
  
"How long are we going to ride today?" Kento whined.  
  
"Kento! This is a trip best made on horseback. Would you rather be walking?" Chris said exasperated.  
  
"No," Kento said and fell silent.  
  
"Okay, let's pick up the pace today." Chris said, the horses cantered up the mountain. For several hours no one spoke. They stopped for a quick lunch. "That cave is only about a half a day's travel from here, or at least it should be," Chris said.  
  
CRUNCH! SNAP! Sudden noises erupted from the forest.  
  
"What was that?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Shh." Chris commanded. "Hello?" No response from the forest.  
  
"Perhaps it was just some forest animal," Cye sail.  
  
"Maybe," Chris admitted. " But all the same, let's pack up and go." They mounted and left. A short while later they came upon a clearing. The sun went behind a cloud.  
  
"Stop!" A voice commanded, the voice came fro the forest.  
  
"Whoa!" Chris said reining back on Puka. "Who's there?" She shouted at the empty looking forest.  
  
"I'll be the one asking questions! My master wishes to know if you will admit to being the Ronin Warriors?" the voice demanded haughtily.  
  
"Yes!" Ryo called out. "Now identify yourself!"  
  
"Very well," a figure robed in black came into view. "I am Mitaly, scout of evil, destruction, and loyal to my master. Prepare to die!"  
  
"Just you?" Chris laughed. "You expect to be able to take on all of us alone? You couldn't take on me alone."  
  
"No, of course not," Mitaly replied. A huge crunching noise surrounded them. "Come out my army!" 100 evil soldiers came out of the woods.  
  
"Everyone, dismount! You can't fight on the horses!" Chris ordered. Out of her pack she pulled out three long sticks. "Here," she handed theme to the guys.  
  
"What are those?" Kento asked. Napoleon pulled two more out of her pack and gave one to Kento and one to Sage.  
  
"Fighting sticks," Chris said simply. She drew her sword. "Defend yourself! If they want a fight they're going to get one!" Napoleon also drew her sword.  
  
"Ha!" Mitaly laughed. "You think you stand a chance with those?"  
  
"Yes," Chris said taking on a fighting stance. She strapped her sword sheath on her back.  
  
"Ha aha! You are funny! Did you know that? Prepare to die! Soldiers! Attack! Kill the Ronins and their companions! But save the horses, my master might like them!" Mitaly continued to laugh. The dynasty soldiers attacked.  
  
"Everyone, protect yourselves! These soldiers will have their souls released if you kill them! Don't hold back!" Chris said rushing out to meet the first soldier near her. The other saw her block a swing and then savagely slash one soldier down. As she struck down the solder smoke escaped from the armor.  
  
"Come on!" Ryo ordered. "Kento, Rowen come with me! Sage, Cye, go with Napoleon! Hurry! Chris'll be overwhelmed if we don't help!" Ryo took off at a run with Kento and Rowen on his heels. Sage, Cye, and Napoleon ran off in another direction.  
  
"Come on!" Chris yelled, she was lost from view due to the fact that the soldiers had surrounded her. Ryo had already taken down 2 soldiers, Kento had taken 3, and Rowen had taken 2. Sage and Cye had both taken two soldiers apiece and Napoleon had taken 3 and was working on number four.  
  
"You can never win! Give up! I'll make sure your deaths are quick!" Mitaly taunted, and began laughing maniacally.  
  
"I'll never give up!" Chris shouted defiantly as she hacked down another soldier. The Ronin caught a glimpse of her, she had an open cut above her right eye which was flowing freely. They saw at least 8 fallen soldiers in addition to the one she had just taken out.  
  
Sage, Cye, and Napoleon were stuck where they had met the beginning of the army. At least 10 more empty, lifeless suits of armor lay ate their feet.  
  
Ryo's group had taken down 20 more of the soldiers. The battle was wearing everyone out. "Don't give up guys! The spirit of the armor still resided in us! We can win!" Mitaly gasped, half of his army was gone. "Ah!" The Ronins heard Chris cry out in pain. She had been stabbed in her left arm with she couldn't use hardly at all now.  
  
"Chris! Are you okay?" Sage called out.  
  
"I'll be doing handstands in a minute!" She called out.  
  
"Funny! Nice to see your sense of sarcasm wasn't hit!" Sage called back sarcastically.  
  
"Ouch!" Rowen got a shallow cut on his arm. It was obvious they were wearing out fast.  
  
"Ha! Ha!" Mitaly laughed gleefully. "You will fall!"  
  
"Never!" Chris cried out defiantly. Three soldiers fell in one great arch from her sword. "Ah!" She was stabbed in the side and fell to the ground unconscious. Suddenly Anubis appeared beside her, he somehow managed to pick her up and carry her to the somewhat safety of the horses' circle. There were several empty suits around them. When ever one of the soldiers got too close the horses would kick them hard enough to destroy them. Anubis set Chris down gently in the center of the circle. After he accomplished this he disappeared again.  
  
"Attack harder! We can win! We have the greater numbers!" Mitaly said frantically. His army was down to 20-40 soldiers.  
  
"Come on you guys! We can do it!" Ryo shouted and cut town another soldier.  
  
"Ryo's tight!" Rowen yelled. "Press on!" With this he took down another soldier.  
  
After another 10-20 minutes the fight was over. The Ronins had won, but just barely. They all had bruises and were totally exhausted. Anubis reappeared somewhat and gestured to the Ronins to come to the horse circle. They came.  
  
"You may have won this fight but in the end, we will win!" Mitaly yelled. "We will win!" He vanished into the forest.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Napoleon asked. They had nearly reached the horses.  
  
"I think so," Cye replied.  
  
"Where's Chris?" Sage asked. He realized that he couldn't see her.  
  
"I don't know," Cye said.  
  
"Chris? Where are you?" Ryo called out. No response.  
  
"By the horses. They are protecting her," came the soft whisper of Anubis's disembodied voice. "Who said that?" Ryo demanded but there came no reply.  
  
"Who ever it was is right. Look! She's right there!" Sage said. He rushed forward. The horses moved out of the way.  
  
"Oh my dear god," Sage whispered. The others came up and saw Chris. "She looks dead," Chris lay on her back on the ground, unmoving and pale as death. She had a slash above her right eye, one long deep one, and one her left arm and one wound on her right side.  
  
She lay in a puddle of her own blood. Her blood soaked the ground around her like a ghastly halo. Sage bent next to her and carefully took her pulse.  
  
"She's still has a pulse, but it's really weak. Do we have a First Aid Kit?"  
  
"Yeah," Napoleon said, she dug around in a saddlebag. "Here."  
  
"Thank you. I need something to proper her head up with," Sage said opening the First Aid Kit. He began washing the facial cut.  
  
"Here, use my spare sweater," Rowen said, he handed Sage a red sweater.  
  
"Thank you," Sage said putting the sweater under her head as a pillow. He put a bit of antibiotic cream on the facial cut, and put a bandage on the wound. He then pulled her shirt up enough to see the wound there clearly. He then began rinsing the wound, and Chris's face became distorted by pain. Sage added some antibiotic cream to this one as well and then put a large bandage on it. He then took care of the arm wound. "There, we ought to get her in the shade." The sun had some out and it was very bright. The carefully carried her into the shade.  
  
"We should just set up camp for now. A minor and temporary camp, this way we can be a little more comfortable," Napoleon said. Chris still had her sword strapped to her back. "Sage, why don't you give her some water? I'll scout the perimeter." Sage complied, and the others kind of relaxed.  
  
"Is she gonna make it?" Kento asked concerned.  
  
"Most likely," Sage said with a small smile. "She's a real fighter. I think she'll be okay." The others decided to set up the rest of camp. Chris was still unconscious.  
  
That night.  
  
While everyone was sleeping Chris woke up at last. Cye was taking the watch when she woke up. She was very weak after the huge loss of blood. He had his back to her so he didn't see her wake up.  
  
"Cye?" she whispered. "Cye? Is that you?" He didn't hear her. "Cye! Hey!" She managed to say a little louder. He finally heard her and turned around.  
  
"Chris?" he asked as he turned around. "You're awake!" He said quietly, he got up and came and sat next to her until the next shift. 


	5. Annoucing the Bad Guys

Chapter 5: Announcing the Bad Guys  
  
Just after the first battle.  
  
In the darkened room with the evil shadows and single candle, Mitaly appeared to his master. He knelt in submission before him.  
  
"You have not completed the task I sent you to do. Did you?" his master demanded.  
  
"I am truly sorry master, I did not fail you on purpose. The Ronins and their friends are very resourceful. We, I, had not realized that they would be armed. I..." Mitaly tried.  
  
"You failed me!?" his Master roared. The flame of the candle hit Mitaly. "Why!? I gave you 100 soldiers!" Mitaly whimpered. "They didn't even have their armor! Your arrogance has done this! Fool!"  
  
"Master! Forgive me, please! I'm sorry!" Mitaly whaled. His master's wrath continues for another five minutes. When his master had finished Mitaly lay smoldering but still alive, barely alive.  
  
"Master?" another voice, asked. "Do you think you might have been a little harsh on him?"  
  
"I shall punish those who fail me at MY discretion! Are you questioning what I do?"  
  
"No Master. Not really Anyways," there was a shadow that could be seen looking in the direction of Mitaly's still form. "What do you want me to do with him?"  
  
"Take him to my nether spirits. Have them patch him up." The master's shadow shifted. "Learn from his mistakes. Go my minion, and send me my Warlords."  
  
"Yes Master," the servant's shadow bowed and grabbed Mitaly. "I shall send them to you immediately." With that the servant vanished carrying Mitaly. In the light of the candle the master's eyes shone red.  
  
Eight new, smaller candles lit up. Next to each candle was a shadow in armor. Each bowed to their master.  
  
"Ah," their master said happily. "My Warlords have come to me."  
  
"Yes Master," they replied in unison.  
  
"What tassk do you have for uss? Masster?" One of the Warlords asked. You could see a glimmer of green from his armor, snake green.  
  
"Are you impatient my pet?" his master asked amused.  
  
"You ssent Mitaly before uss. Why Masster?"  
  
"My pets, I sent him first so as not to bother you. For you will attack an conquer the mortal world for me."  
  
"But Master, why have you now called us here?" another Warlord asked quietly. His armor had a pinkish hue.  
  
"The Ronin warriors shall once again don their armor; they could be a problem for us."  
  
"Masster, let uss take care of them!" the first Warlord pleaded gleefully. "Before they get the Armor."  
  
"It is too late, they have passed into an area protected against us by my loathed enemy! No, for now you shall prepare for their re-emergence. Mitaly did get us some useful knowledge. The Ronins can be ambushed!"  
  
"Master," a third Warlord chimed in, "do you with me to tell them?" This Warlord's armor shone with a dark blue sheen.  
  
"Yes, tell them Newor, my evil Warlord of Strata."  
  
"My brethren of evil! As our Master has already said Mitaly gathered good and useful information for us to use against the pathetic threat of the Ronin Warriors. They are leading what they call normal lives, they are attending High School. Plenty of targets, kidnappings and threats. As of tight now there is no one at the school, but they have a key. They will be going to the school sometime this week, once they get back. We could easily set up an ambush. They wouldn't want to damage the building, therefore they will be easy to take care of."  
  
"Who thought that up? You Newor? Why don't we just ambush them when they leave the mountain?" Yet another Warlord chimed in. A glint of orange.  
  
"You never were one for subtlety were you Otnek?" Newor replied.  
  
"We can take them by force!" Otnek said. "Just an all out attack should rid us of this problem. Besides, we should only need one Warlord."  
  
"And that would be you Otnek? Give me a break!" Newor spat at him.  
  
"I'll break you!" Otnek growled.  
  
"Enough!" their master commanded. "I shall send one of you to test the Ronins. Only one may go. Who shall I send?"  
  
"Ssend me Masster! My poisson will desstroy them eassily and painfully."  
  
"Not you Temkes. And not Otnek or Newor." Their master paused.  
  
"What about me Master?" the pink armored Warlord chimed in. The other three whom had not been chosen glared at him. "Shall I snare them in my web?"  
  
"No Sayid," four gone, four to go.  
  
"Master," came a quiet voice, this Warlord's armor glinted green. "Send me."  
  
"No Egas."  
  
"Master." A glint of red. "What about me? I'll go."  
  
"No Oyr, not this time." Six down and only two were left.  
  
"Master, I shall wash them out with the mighty power of my Armor." This Warlord bowed and his armor glinted a light blue color.  
  
"Not you Eyc," there was only one Warlord left. His armor glinted a dark gray. This Warlord hadn't spoken yet but was eager to go.  
  
"That must mean," he said in a dark husky voice, "you wish to send me to test the Ronins." He bowed his acceptance of the task. "Do you wish me only to test them? Or do you want me to try to destroy them when they leave the mountain with their newly reclaimed armor."  
  
"I shall send you Elak. You shall only test them. If you should appen to kill one, bring me the armor. But do not try to kill them. Deceive them. Do not show ytour true power."  
  
"I shall do as you ask my Master. I shall not fail you." Elak bowed deeply to his Master. His candle went out as he disappeared.  
  
"Masster?" Temkes asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you want uss to do you now?" he bowed respectfully.  
  
"Observe the fight to come. Watch the Ronins as they battle. For all of you, including Elak, the power the Ronins possess can be used to our advantage. They are now going to have to relearn to use their armor."  
  
"Of course Master," the Warlords replied in unison.  
  
"We shall destroy the human world! I shall finish what that idiot Talpa started."  
  
"Masster, did you know Talpa?" asked Temkes.  
  
"Yes," their master paused and they waited respectfully. "Talpa was my brother, but I shall never mourn his loss. I never liked him. He never listened to me. The fool!"  
  
"Master," Sayid asked quietly. "We didn't know that you had a brother. What made4 him such a fool?"  
  
"His armor of course! He allowed himself to be defeated by a monk long ago. The monk took the armor from Talpa. Then he fractured the armor into 9 parts. Each part had its own power, virtue, and ability. Then all of the armors went to different humans. Instead of trying to make all of those humans into his warlords he only tried to get the armor back."  
  
"What did you suggest, Master?" Egas asked.  
  
"I told him that once his armor was fractured and given to others that it would be very difficult to reclaim his armor again. I had the same thing happen. My rival fractured my armor. But I knew that the armors would be more powerful on those the armors had chosen. All of you. Picked by the armor. You can enhance the power of the armor. Talpa used and abused his Warlords, they turned against him. I know better, I understand how to treat my wonderfully evil Warlords."  
  
"That's true Master," Otnek replied, the others chuckled evilly.  
  
"Talpa's dynasty was defeated due to his ignorance and arrogance. He deserved to be defeated. He also abused the power of his nether spirits, and the power that he had in himself. He used it whenever he thought to power up his Warlord's rather than trust in the power of his Warlords. They began to rely too much on the power he provided. He also kept them ignorant of the true nature of their armor and where their power really came from."  
  
"Of course Master," Oyr said. "You are far wiser than Talpa."  
  
"you showed us the true nature of our armor, how to be true to the spirit of our armor and truly serve you. You have also shown us how to tap into the power of our armor." Newor added simply.  
  
"Of course I did! I am not the idiot my brother was. I am proud of my Warlords, I know that I can rely on all of you."  
  
"Masster," Temkes said. "I remember when you sshowed uss how to usse the power of our armor. We sshall not fail you! We have won many battless to bring honor for you! I sshall bring great honor to your dynassty mysself."  
  
"So shall I!" chimed in Otnek challengingly.  
  
"Of course you shall! I did not train you disobey me, and I did not train all of you to fail me! Do not fight amongst yourselves! But I do want all of you to go train and prepare. I hall call you back to myself when Elak is just about to begin his test of the Ronin dogs. Go now!"  
  
"As you wish Master." The Warlords replied, bowed and then one by one the Warlords disappeared and as each disappeared his candle went out. Two there were two shapes standing next to the Warlords' master. Both were smaller than him but both radiated power. They suddenly disappeared, it could not be distinguished if they were human or not. 


End file.
